


sinning never felt so good

by rainstxrmkisses



Series: the corruption of yang jeongin [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Blasphemy, Corruption, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Priest Bang Chan, Smut, church boy jeongin, only barely mentioned though, virgin jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:34:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29292963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainstxrmkisses/pseuds/rainstxrmkisses
Summary: Jeongin considered himself a pure child of God. He has never smoked, never drank, and was a virgin. The new priest at his church seems to have other plans for him, however.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: the corruption of yang jeongin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189028
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	sinning never felt so good

**Author's Note:**

> this was for @AGIBBANGFEST's bday event on twt, check out their account [here](https://twitter.com/AGIBBANGFEST) for other entries!! the prompt for this fic was cathedral, hope you enjoy <33

Jeongin considered himself a pure child of God. He has never smoked, never drank, and was a virgin. He’s never even kissed anyone, for god's sake. So why is he feeling these things for his priest?

Father Chan arrived at the church a few weeks ago, and the congregation loved him. He was kind, warm-hearted, and listened to everyone equally. And yet, the way he looked at Jeongin set his spine on fire. 

He knew the things he feels for the priest were a sin. Jeongin prayed daily for forgiveness, asking God to save him from his thoughts. But God seemed to have another plan, for the way Father Chan looked back at him during services contradicted everything his mother had told him about the servants of God.

Father Chan looked at Jeongin like he wanted to devour the boy. His eyes would follow Jeongin every time he walked up to the altar for communion, and Jeongin would feel his gaze on his back and behind as he went back to his seat. Father Chan called him for acolyte duties far more often than any of the other boys, and would find every excuse to put his hands on him while he did his job.

Jeongin has never questioned God’s plans, but now he feels the doubt pulling at his heart. Father Chan calls him to his little office in the back of the church one day, saying that he has something to discuss with him. Jeongin knocks quietly when he arrives, slipping inside when he hears Father Chan’s permission to enter.

Father Chan is sitting in his office chair, legs spread wide and with his hands steepled under his chin. Jeongin pointedly looks away from the priest, for he had noticed the bulge in the man’s pants. He tried to push the thought from his mind, but he secretly wanted it to be because of him. Did he excite Father Chan like that?

“Jeongin, child, you are devoted to God, yes?” Father Chan says finally, bringing Jeongin’s attention back to him.

“Yes, Father,” Jeongin answers quickly.

“Would you do anything if it was for God?”

“Of course, Father,” Jeongin replies. _Where is this going?_

“Can you kneel before me, Jeongin?” Father Chan says, a smile playing in the corners of his mouth.

Jeongin looks at him, confused, but does as he's told.

“Now, my child, a little birdie told me that you have been having impure thoughts,” Father Chan says slowly.

“That’s not true, Father!” Jeongin protests, feeling his cheeks start to burn. He may have, but Father Chan did too!

“Now, Jeongin, lying is a sin,” Father Chan says, getting up from his chair and stepping closer to where Jeongin is kneeling on the floor. “You think I have not seen the way you look at me?”

“Father, I-” Jeongin tries to say, but his voice dies when Chan grabs him by the hair.

“You need to pay for your sins, Jeongin,” Father Chan says, smirking down at him.

Jeongin’s mind and heart is racing a million miles a minute. He’s not exactly sure what is going on, but there's a tingly feeling rising in his gut. He's only felt this a few times before, most notably when he was in high school in the locker rooms after gym and everyone was getting changed. He felt deep shame because he knew that it was arousal that made him feel this way, and he knew it was wrong. Wrong for feeling that way at all, and especially wrong for feeling that way towards other boys.

But if it was wrong, then why did it feel so good? Why was Father Chan talking to him like this, looking down at him with hunger in his eyes?

“H-how can I pay, Father?” Jeongin says finally, looking up at Father Chan through his lashes.

Father Chan’s face lights up with a cruel smile, and he chuckles.

“You can help Father with his little…problem,” Father Chan says, taking the opportunity to slide his free hand over his crotch and force Jeongin to be eye level with the bulge in his pants.

“Okay, Father,” Jeongin shakily agrees. He doesn't really know what he just agreed to, but he doesn't care. There’s a little voice in his head that is telling him he should let Father Chan do what he wants, and Jeongin wants to listen. 

_Father Chan wouldn’t tell him to do anything that was against God’s will, right?_

“Good boy, just let Father guide you,” Father Chan says, running his hand through Jeongin’s hair.

Jeongin just smiles up at him, waiting for instruction. Father Chan looks rather menacing from Jeongin’s place on the floor, and it sends another tingle through his body. He can feel heat starting to curl in his tummy, and he decides he doesn't ever want that feeling to stop.

Father Chan gently tugs Jeongin’s head forward so his face is resting against the priest’s crotch. Father Chan just sighs as he proceeds to grind softly against Jeongin’s face, who just sits there and lets the priest do as he pleases. He's not sure what this is doing for the priest, but he doesn't question it.

Before long, Father Chan is unzipping his pants and Jeongin’s eyes go wide. He's never seen another’s man’s private parts so close before, and he whimpers softly. Father Chan is _big._ And at this point he's fully erect. He laughs at Jeongin’s expression, tapping the boy’s face with his cock.

“Jeongin, this is what a real god looks like,” Father Chan says, smirking at the way Jeongin’s eyes widen even further.

“Father-” Jeongin starts but he's interrupted.

“You don't have to call me that anymore, Jeongin,” Chan says. “Call me daddy.”

“Daddy?” Jeongin tilts his head. He doesn't know why Chan would want to be called that, but he obviously likes it as the priest practically groans when the word falls past Jeongin’s lips.

“Good boy,” Chan says, giving his cock a few strokes. “Now lick it.”

Jeongin furrows his brow in confusion, but does as he's told. He leans forward, sticking his tongue out and giving Chan’s cock a kitten lick. He continues lapping at it, repeating in places that Chan tells him to. He licks a stripe from the base to the tip before gently licking at the tip, feeling the tingle in his tummy again at the noises that Chan is making. 

It's not long before the grip in his hair is tight enough to hurt, and Jeongin is feeling his own erection start to pull at his pants. 

“Jeongin, baby, open your mouth for Daddy,” Chan groans, yanking Jeongin’s head back.

Jeongin does so, opening wide and sticking out his tongue too. Before he can realize what's happening, Chan is slowly sliding his cock into Jeongin’s mouth. Jeongin panics slightly, reaching up to grab at Chan’s pant legs.

“It's okay, don't worry,” Chan says, stroking Jeongin’s hair. “Just relax and breathe through your nose.”

Jeongin nods hesitantly, and Chan slides in further. He stops when Jeongin gags slightly, and begins thrusting in and out of Jeongin's open mouth.

The walls of the church that usually made Jeongin feel safe were now judging him, whispering to God about his sins. The whole building was alive with his blasphemy, but Jeongin didn't care. He likes this feeling, he likes pleasing his daddy. 

Soon, though, Chan stops being as careful. He shoves himself further and further into Jeongin’s throat, who keeps gagging and choking. There's spit everywhere and Jeongin is running out of air. He simultaneously hates and loves this feeling, he wants Chan to stop but at the same time hope that he never does. 

Jeongin's mouth is suddenly filled with a thick liquid, and Chan releases his grip on Jeongin’s hair. Jeongin collapses onto the ground, the sticky liquid spilling out of his mouth as he gasps for breath. Once he's sufficiently caugh his breath, Chan kneels next to his heaving body and grabs him by the chin. 

“You did so good for Daddy,” Chan whispers, before leaning in to kiss him messily. 

Jeongin smiles weakly. He barely registers Chan picking him up and maneuvering him so he's sitting on Chan’s lap in the office chair. His head droops to rest in the crook of Chan’s neck, fatigue creeping up on him. Despite this, however, he still feels his insides stirring with heat, and his pants are starting to feel uncomfortably tight. 

“D-daddy, please,” Jeongin begs as he shifts desperately in Chan’s hold, unsure of what he's even begging for.

“Please what, baby? Daddy can't help you if he doesn’t know what you want,” Chan says, gripping Jeongin’s hip and running his other hand up and down the younger’s side.

“Make me feel better, please, Daddy! It hurts,” Jeongin whines into Chan’s neck.

“Where do you wanna feel better, baby?” Chan asks before pressing his hand against Jeongin’s clothed erection. “Here?”

“Yes, please, there!” Jeongin gasps, grinding into Chan’s hand.

Chan just chuckles and rubs his hand against Jeongin’s cock, making the younger whine even louder. He then unzips Jeongin’s pants, reaching in his briefs to stroke his cock. As soon as Chan’s hand touches him, Jeongin moans loudly _._ He's never felt this good in his entire life, and he never wants Chan to stop. He wraps his arms around Chan’s neck, whimpering when Chan starts moving his hand faster.

Jeongin’s entire body is on fire, and he can feel something building deep in his guts. He starts bucking up into Chan’s hand involuntarily, to which Chan just laughs. He bites into his own hand in order to keep himself from screaming for the walls of the church to hear, but Chan stops moving his hand when he does so.

“No, baby, God needs to hear _everything_ ,” Chan says, and Jeongin whines reluctantly but takes his hand out of his mouth. “Good boy.”

The hand on his cock starts moving again, and Jeongin is floating once again. He's barely there, the pleasure consuming his mind and pushing any other thought out. All Jeongin can think about is how good he feels and that Father Chan is the one making him feel that way.

“Daddy, something’s coming!” Jeongin exclaims, feeling the pressure in his tummy building to the point where it feels like he's going to pee.

“Let it out, baby, cum for Daddy,” Chan growls, picking up the pace.

Jeongin cries out, and the same thick, sticky liquid that Chan filled his mouth with spurts out of his cock. Jeongin collapses against Chan’s body, completely spent. He barely registers Chan rubbing his back soothingly, tucking him back into his pants.

He lets himself be carried to a small bathroom adjacent to the office, limp body weighing heavily on Chan. The last thing he remembers before dozing off is Chan pulling his pants back down to clean the mess off of him.

Jeongin had been properly punished for his sins, but part of him wants to sin again in order to be with Father Chan like this again. 

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twt [here](http://twitter.com/F0XBOYIMIE) <33


End file.
